Fire & Ice
by XxxDanceQueen18Xxx
Summary: Austin Moon & Ally Dawson; Enemies. He hates her because of one simple thing that happened in the past. She returns the favor because of his arrogant yet rude attitude towards her and others. Every time she tries to pry it out of him it ends with a fuming Ally stomping away. Why does Ally have a rebel side right along with Austin? Is it fate or is someone about to get burned?
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note - Hey Peeps (See What I Did There ;) ) anyway this is another one of those new stories I was talking about. Enjoy (:_**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Austin & Ally ; Enemies_

* * *

_Third - Person_

Austin Moon and Ally Dawson; _enemies_. They never got along and probably never will. Austin hates Ally and Ally returns the favor. Austin hates Ally because of something that once happened, and Ally thought she held a grudge. She hates him because of his attitude towards her and others. Honestly, it's kind of hard to hate Ally. She's smart, pretty, and adorkable.

Austin's just a cocky asshole who doesn't give a fuck about anything well at least that's how Ally sees it. The teachers hate him, Ally hates him, the only people that don't despise him are his friends, parents, and Rydel. Nobody knows who she is either because he won't open up or she just won't say. She looks like Austin though, just a girl version.

Though Ally can have her moments. Through those floral print clothes, honey colored hair, and brown eyes lies a bad girl. Someone who likes to stay out all night partying, drinking, or even smoking. Behind all that is a rebellious child who breaks out of her quiet stage at night. She's like that spark of fire in your fireplace, that one hard flame in a fire that's hard to put out, just that independent flame. She can hide her emotions very well.

On the other hand Austin's more like ice. He's more mysterious and cold. He has a certain attitude that just screams bad boy. Underneath that blonde hair, hazel eyes, and leather jackets; he's another rebel. Someone who doesn't have a problem partying, smoking, or drinking either. His attitude towards Ally is very icy and ignorant. He doesn't have a problem getting on her nerves or shooting back a smart comment when she dishes out one first. He's like that gum that's permanently stuck on the bottom of her sandal. No matter how much or how hard you scrape it off it just won't come off.

Austin's very smart though. He's _certainly_ not stupid, his parents raised him right; well sort of. He remembers what Ally did but she doesn't and every time she tries to pry it out of him, well it just doesn't end well. Everybody knows they clearly hate each other but wonder is that really the case? Do they really hate each other or is it just a masquerade, one big lie hiding the truth that they clearly are meant for each other. No that can't be the case, they hate each other , they're _fire & ice_. Ally's nickname with her rebel friends is _Blaze_ and Austin's is _Chill_ but he hates that and will tell you.

Ally doesn't have terrible parents. I mean her dad owns a music store called _Sonic Boom_ and only wants the best for his daughter and her mother is a writer so why she parties is a mystery. Austin's family isn't so bad either. They own _Moon's Mattress Kingdom_ a family business in which Austin is their little prince. Why does he party too? Why do they both go home, get dressed, and end up at the same places. I mean that has to be one four letter word we call _fate_ right?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note - Sorry Guys It's Been A While But I'm Back With A New Chapter . R&R_**

* * *

_Chapter 2 - The Encounter_

* * *

**Third - Person**

Ally's alarm went off forcing her out of bed and to school. She got up and got showered then grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

She grabbed an apple then left after kissing her parents goodbye. She set off to school wondering what today's adventure will be. Meanwhile on the other hand Austin Moon woke up to his blaring alarm clock. He groaned and got up. While picking out his clothes, his brother Riker came in.

"Hey little bro," he said sitting down on his bed.

"Hey Rik," he say still searching through his closet.

"So you gonna talk to Ally today or what?" Riker questioned.

Austin froze. The only time he speaks to Dawson is when he's either insulting her or dissing out a smart comeback. He **hates** Dawson, she likes to break people's hearts then leave them crying for days. Austin snapped out of his thoughts and replied with "nope. I hate her and you know it."

Riker nodded and left the room. Austin finally found the perfect outfit and got showered. After the shower he went downstairs to eat his pancakes. After them he said bye to his parents and set out to school. When he arrived he saw Dawson at her locker; perfect.

He stalked to her locker and leaned by the one next to it.

He closed her locker with his hand and she jumped.

"What the hell Moon?!" She screeched.

"Problem Dorkson?" He smirked.

"Your so lucky my hand wasn't in there!"

"Oh boo hoo, you got another one." He shot.

"Why are you even messing with me?! What did I ever do to you?!" She yelled grabbing the whole hallways attention.

"You really don't know?" He asked but more like yelled.

She now started stomping away, she was beyond pissed at this point. He yelled after her, "of course it's just like you to back down from something,"

She stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around. "And its just like you to always provoke someone. Look I don't know what I did but apparently you do and if you wanna not tell me and keep complaining about it, that's on YOU! I'm done with you and this whole situation. Be a big asshole if you want to, I don't 2 fucks anymore!" She walked away triumphantly and decided to skip first period. Austin stood there shocked along with the rest of the hallway. That kinda wasn't his intention. He decided to skip first period too. He went to the roof to think. Suddenly a flashback came up.

_"Hi, I'm Austin." He had a big goofy grin spread out on his face._

_"Allison, but call me Ally," she smiled back._

_He sat next to her on the bench. "So what are you reading Ally?"_

_"A book about Peter Pan," she opened the picture book and flipped through the pages._

_He grinned amazed. "This girl is very interesting" he thought._

He smiled at the memory but that quickly faded. He decided to skip the whole school day instead. He lay down and shut his eyes thinking about that same day, the day he met Allyson Demietra Dawson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note -** _I know, I know, I'm terrible but I have a long wonderful amazing chapter for you guys so... Enjoy! R&R_

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Arguments & Astonished Cassidy's_

* * *

**Ally**

I wasn't doing to great either, I mean yeah I told Moon off but, I don't know I guess I was still very confused about what happened to make him hate me. But you know what, I shouldn't give a damn and I _don't_ give a damn. What he got in the hallway was a taste of his _own_ medicine! Oh well whatever. I suck a look at my phone clock and it was lunch time. Damn I missed that many classes? Anyways, I started walking back to school. Yes I had went to the park near my school, childish but oh well. I decided to skip whole day but I still wanted lunch so ah what the hell.

I walked back into school somehow unnoticed and went straight to lunch. I went through the line and the lunch lady slapped down what was supposed to be meatloaf down on my plate. I roll my eyes as it made a _splat_ sound hitting the plate. Yeah this stuff _totally_ isn't lunch nor editable. I payed and stopped at the soda machine. I put my cup under the ice dispenser the removed it and thought about what I wanted. I shrugged and put my cup under the coke dispenser. I grabbed a lid and secured it tightly on my cup then grabbed a straw. I set my drink on the tray and was about to pick it up till I heard a voice.

"Coke huh, nice choice."

I let out a scream and nearly jumped out my skin. I whipped my head around to be face to face with Austin.

"What do you want Austin?" I snapped. I really didn't have time for this. Okay I did but well you know I just didn't want to stand here and converse with _him_.

"Oh I'm just here to pay my good friend Ally Dawson here a visit." He smiled innocently.

I scoffed and glared at him. "Oh please. We're _far_ from being _friends_." Just saying that word with him in presence made the word seem distasteful.

He rolled his eyes. I knew the niceness was all a charade. "Whatever just move so I can get a straw."

"Haha," I started laughing. After my laugher died down, I looked up to meet Austin's confused glance. "It's hilarious how _you_ think you can tell _me_ what to do cause nobody tells maw what to do okay." I explained.

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Oh please, move princess."

I glared at him and stood my ground. "Make me."

His eyebrows shot up. "Is that a challenge?"

"Hell yeah it was Moon."

"Don't test my patience Dawson."

"Oh please, you have no patience." I smirked. By now my food and his straw a long forgotten and as usual all attentions on us.

"Apparently you don't either." It was his turn to smirk.

"Come again?"

"How come every time I won't tell you why I hate you, you fled the scene stomping off and pissed. I mean you do it every time." He said casually.

"Well maybe if you weren't suck a douchebag and actually tell me what I did then maybe I wouldn't have to stomp away." I snapped.

"Whoa everyone be prepared she's about to get mad and stomp off to god knows where." He joked and everyone laughed.

Okay now I was pissed and this time I wasn't going anywhere. "Haha," I deadpan. "And fine if you wanna rip, then okay. Don't get me started on that precious hair of yours, we all know its not a natural blonde." I smirked.

He gasped and everybody shut up. Before he could say anything, Cassidy Angelo stepped forward to where Austin and I were and defended him. "You have no right to be talking about his hair!" She snapped.

Okay I, for one didn't like this bitches attitude! And I sure as hell wasn't going to let her talk to me that way. "And who do you think your talking to?" I snapped back.

"Um Allison Dawson is who I'm talking to!" She shot.

"Excuse me?" I fired.

"Did I stutter?" She smirked.

"Bitch don't go there!" I yelled.

She pushed Austin outta the way and we were face to face. "What did you just call me?!"

"Um did _I_ stutter?" I mocked her from before.

She frustratedly sighed. "You know what, I'll stop cause you will get your ass kicked if we continue arguing." She smiled.

I scoffed. "Barbie please. That smile was as fake as your hair."

She gasped. "My hair is not fake!"

I rolled my eyes. "Who are you trying to fool?"

She stepped forward and I didn't move one bit. "Like I said your ass will get kicked so I recommend you quit while your ahead!"

"And I recommend you get a breathe mint. And while your at it, stop fucking drowning yourself in perfume; it doesn't smell good at all."

Her mouth fell to the floor while I flipped my hair and started walking away. She got mad and stomped away. Before I was out the cafeteria doors I turned back around to Austin. "Who's the one that stomps away mad now?" I smirked.

He didn't respond but I think he was still trying to take in what just happened 2 minutes ago and so was everyone else. I turned on my heel and walked out the doors and out the building. Austin may still won't tell me why he hates me but that's going to change because;

Ally Dawson _doesn't_ give up on things and _will_ figure out the truth wether Austin intended for me to or not.


End file.
